


More than Words

by SimonKilnsworth



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonKilnsworth/pseuds/SimonKilnsworth
Summary: Rogelio gets woken up in the night as Kyle struggles with his feelings. 18+





	More than Words

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a departure from my usual stuff.  
> My boyfriend put the idea in my head and I wanted to see if I could do it. So let me know what you think! ^.^'

Rogelio woke as the bed above him started shaking. In an instant, he was on full alert – ready for anything. He didn’t move, and tried to keep his breathing steady as if he was still asleep, ready to surprise anyone who tried to jump him. It wouldn’t be the first time the Horde had used a test like that as part of their training: trying to surprise them while they were unalert. It was annoying, but he understood the necessity of it. You never knew when an attack might come in the real world, but after a few minutes where nothing happened, he decided it was not another middle-of-the-night test and that it was safe to go back to sleep.

The big lizard turned over and recoiled himself, wondering at the cause of the movement that woke him. It was probably Kyle again. He had been waking up in the middle of the night a lot lately. The thing that Rogelio got stuck on was why?

He couldn’t lie to himself; there were a lot of reasons that came to mind why his friend could be having trouble sleeping. Most likely it was anxiety. The human definitely suffered from it more than most, and there were several things that might have him extra worried that Rogelio could think of. For one, he was always behind in training. Rogelio had either saved or bandaged him four times just that week. There had been no hints that the higher-ups were about to do anything about it, but with them you could never be sure.

There was also the weird tension that had formed between the two of them lately. Kyle and Rogelio had been close since before they had joined the Horde’s forces. He had always looked out for the human, and in turn he had been Rogelio’s only real friend for most of his life.

He wasn’t sure what could have happened, but the last few days Kyle would barely even look at him, even as he was pulling the human out of the line of fire. It was getting to the point where Rogelio was starting to feel like he should talk to him about it, but not that night. He would let Kyle think about whatever he needed to think about. What more, Rogelio was tired. It had been a tough day of sparing with Catra, and he would be feeling it in the morning even if he got the best sleep of his life.

Just as he was about to drift off into unconsciousness again, he was jolted by another rock of the bed. Only this time it wasn’t the bunk above him, but his own. Fearing an attack after all, Rogelio stuck his head up ever so slightly and found Kyle sitting over him.

He looked like he was scared out of his mind by something. Rogelio could see the human clearly in the dark, but knew Kyle couldn’t do the same, so he reached out gingerly to let him know that he knew he was there. He may as well have shot him for how much it made him jump.

Rogelio grabbed him before he could freak out too much and brought his face close enough so that Kyle could see him. He silently asked him what was wrong.

The human didn’t respond, and Rogelio wondered if he had seen him after all. Kyle continued to look shocked and scared by something and Rogelio was beginning to get worried something might be seriously wrong. The Horde hadn’t done something to him, had they? If they had, he would never forgive them. Kyle may not be the toughest of the bunch, but his drive and will had always been unbreakable. It was something Rogelio had always respected in his friend and been a little envious of. If they had somehow broken that…

Rogelio shook the human gently and he snapped out of it slightly, finally meeting his eyes completely.

_Are you alright?_ he mouthed again.

Kyle still didn’t move. The most he did was blink, which was an improvement, Rogelio supposed. He was beginning to get genuinely scared as well, and then the human’s lips were suddenly against his own.

Now it was Rogelio’s turn to be shocked. He would have pulled away immediately if he hadn’t found that Kyle’s hands were desperately clinging to him like reality would fall away into nothingness if he let go. So Rogelio held the kiss, feeling his face heating up in a way a lizard’s never should from Kyle’s closeness. 

The kiss broke as suddenly as it had started. Kyle immediately shrunk back and looked like he was questioning what he had just done. His eyes darted everywhere in search of an answer. Then, he froze as though the reality had finally sunk in, and then he started to try to scramble off of Rogelio’s bed. In his fluster, he was making a poor attempt of it, flailing in the dark as if he had received no survival training whatsoever, and so Rogelio grabbed him again before he could get away. But this time the human put up a genuine struggle. He shoved against the lizard, trying to break his grip. Like that would ever happen.

Rogelio rolled onto his back and pinned the human on top of him to help make his point. After a minute, Kyle stopped fighting him. Once Rogelio was sure he wouldn’t try to bolt again the second he let him go, he eased his grip on his friend a little.

Kyle pushed himself up onto his elbows and Rogelio saw that there were tears in his eyes. In that moment he understood everything. This had not been some spur of the moment thing. This was what had been eating at his friend – feelings that Rogelio hadn’t been aware of. And now that he had finally worked up the nerve to express those feelings, Kyle was afraid he had just ruined everything they’d had before.

“I’m sorry,” Kyle whimpered, his voice cracking beneath his silent sobs.

Rogelio put a hand over his face to keep him quiet. He shook his head in denial to his apology.

It was a ridiculous thought, really. They had been together for most of each other’s lives. It would take one of their deaths to end that. He tried to make that clear by squeezing him tight. At first, Kyle tensed up, but then he relaxed. They knew each other well enough that the hug was enough to get the message across. Rogelio could feel his friend’s fear melting out of him. Kyle gave a quiet sniffle then wrapped his own arms around the lizard as best he could.

The two stayed like that for a while – in each other’s arms, listening to the other’s breath. Kyle’s head was pressed into Rogelio’s chest. He could never get over how warm humans always felt. He was by no means cold-blooded, but it was nothing compared to them, and different emotions would make them heat up even more at times. They were a strange bunch, but Rogelio liked that about them. Kyle was something else altogether though. He looked so cute lying on him like that.

As he was beginning to think Kyle had fallen asleep on him, the human rose again, and their eyes met. There was a question in Kyle’s gaze, one that Rogelio could read instantly. Was that it? Did everything go back to the way it was? And behind that, Rogelio could see Kyle’s own answer. That wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted more, so much so that he was barely holding himself back from it.

Rogelio wasn’t so sure. Did he want more? What would that be like for them? They were completely different species. And there was the Horde. Their training took up most of their lives and may end with them separated and sent to opposite ends of the globe to complete their missions. He barely wanted to think about losing his childhood friend like that, let alone anything more. The odds were likely that would be the case. Platoons almost never stuck together after training; he had seen it firsthand. But… if it was inevitable, then he should make the most of the time they had together, right? That had always been his mentality.

But did he want this? For that matter, what did Kyle even want? He wished he could ask, but they couldn’t risk waking anyone else in the quarters up, so he’d have to make the decision without that information. He wasn’t about to let this wait until later either. He knew that the moment he let Kyle go back to his bunk he would never bring it up again if he didn’t answer then and there.

So what _did_ he want? He had never even considered Kyle as anything more than his best friend. It wasn’t like he disliked him for what he was or who he was; it had just never crossed his mind. But now that the question was there, he didn’t know how to feel. He thought back on the kiss. It hadn’t been bad, that was for sure. Maybe… Maybe he’d be willing to try.

Now the problem was how to convey that to Kyle. He cupped the humans face with his hand. Kyle leaned into it, as though to help get his own point across. He definitely wanted this. Now that he had started, he was going to commit to it just like he did anything. So Rogelio answered him by kissing him again.

It was a soft one – softer than the first. It was a kiss that didn’t come from panic but came from a sure mind. Kyle didn’t shy away, nor did he cling that time like he didn’t want to wake up from a dream. Rogelio held it for a few seconds, then broke it off to gauge the reaction.

Kyle’s expression told him that the message was definitely received, and mixed in with it was joy and excitement. It also, apparently wasn’t enough for him, because after a second Kyle pressed their lips back together again. He put more pressure behind it this time, and Rogelio, not unwilling, returned the gesture with equal passion.

Rogelio felt Kyle’s tongue brush against his lips, asking for permission to go further, and the lizard let him, opening his mouth to explore each other’s. Rogelio’s own tongue could practically engulf Kyle’s own, but they made it work, teasing each other back and forth and testing what the other was willing to do.

As their tongue’s rolled around each other, Kyle let out a soft moan. In the silence it was practically a shout. They both instantly froze. Rogelio’s eyes darted around the room to see if anyone around them stirred from the noise. Catra in particular was known for her sensitive hearing and had gone off more than once when any of them snored even in the slightest. But no one moved in response to Kyle’s noise, and he relaxed.

Rogelio looked at the human laying on top of him. He worried for a moment that it was over now, but Kyle looked like he was waiting for more. Good.

Rogelio threw his blanket over the two of them, just in case someone happened to wake up on their own and look in their direction. They were back to battling each other’s tongues a moment later.

It went on for whole minutes that time, and though it was difficult, both of them managed to keep it quiet. Their embrace showed no sign of ending any time soon. It got to the point where Rogelio began to wonder if this would ever be enough to satisfy the human. What else did he want? There was only one way to find out.

Rogelio broke away, and before Kyle could steal him again he kissed his cheek. Then he went lower, to the top of his neck. Then down to the nape. Then he paused, waiting for a response.

Kyle reached behind Rogelio’s head and held it there, wanting more, and so Rogelio gave it to him. He kissed his neck repeatedly, his own hands starting to make their way beneath Kyle’s shirt.

Rogelio ran his hands up Kyle’s stomach. His body was well toned; it was impossible not to be in their line of work. He was just lean where Rogelio was bulky. As he moved upward, he took in how soft his skin felt. His own scales weren’t exactly rough, but they were different from this. He wanted to feel every bit of the human.

Rogelio’s hands moved up Kyle’s chest. He started trying to take the shirt off at the same time, and Kyle let his head go long enough to let him.

Rogelio stared at the human laying on top of him, now half naked. It was hardly the first time he had seen him like this, but he had never really looked before. Now he did, shamelessly. His skin was so light and thin. He could see veins bumping up against its surface in some places. He looked so fragile, yet he was tougher than almost anyone else on the team, because no matter how many times Kyle fell down, he always got back up.

Rogelio’s desire grew. He moved in to kiss Kyle’s chest, but Kyle held him back.

_Wait,_ he mouthed, and so Rogelio did.

Kyle’s hands reached down to Rogelio’s own shirt. They hesitated for a split second then started pulling it up. Rogelio wiggled to help him get it off. Then they were both helplessly staring at each other. Kyle slowly started feeling Rogelio’s own chest. He was much more muscular than the human was, though not by any conscious intent. Rogelio wasn’t really a big fan of it either, if he were honest. He didn’t like being big and intimidating; he liked helping people. Kyle seemed captivated by his bulk though, just as he was captivated by Kyle’s more supple form.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Rogelio pulled Kyle closer so he could run his tongue along one of the human’s nipples. The other he pinched between his fingers. Kyle tensed in response, but he stayed silent, and then he melted into Rogelio’s touch, letting him do whatever he wanted.

Rogelio was starting to lose himself in his desire. He was starting to let his passion guide his hands and the rest of him. He wanted more – more of Kyle’s feel, his scent, his taste. It was building in him like a physical pressure.

All at once he became aware of the feeling in his groin. He clenched hard before anything could happen. That was enough for him to come to his senses again. He couldn’t completely lose himself and risk getting hard, not until he knew for sure what Kyle was comfortable with. It would be much better if they saved that for another day. He didn’t want to scare him away.

Kyle was staring to squirm from his touch, and the question popped into Rogelio’s head that if he was feeling the way he was, then how was Kyle feeling?

Rogelio took things a step further. He grabbed the front of Kyle’s pants, waited to see if he would stop him, then started to unbutton them. He pulled the pants down to the human’s knees, noting that he had to maneuver them over a noticeable bump which gave Rogelio is answer. Kyle finished the job, tossing the clothing to the bottom of the bed.

All that was left was Kyle’s underwear, which were sporting quite the noticeable bulge. At its peak was a wet stain from where he was already leaking. Rogelio smirked. Kyle was feeling it more than he was. He looked even cuter like that, practically naked and incredibly turned on. Rogelio could get used to this.

Rogelio took the final dive and pulled down Kyle’s underwear. The human’s dick flopped out past the elastic, spilling a few drops of pre onto Rogelio’s stomach. It was smaller than his own, but so was the rest of the human, so he supposed that was normal. He had no other examples to compare it to, so he assumed Kyle’s length was about average.

Kyle was finally starting to get flustered by everything –his face going red – but Rogelio wasn’t going to let him be hesitant now. He brought their mouths back together for another kiss. This time, Rogelio’s tongue eagerly filled Kyle’s mouth. He explored every part of it. With their bodies close together again, Rogelio could feel Kyle start to rub himself as his knuckles brushed against his scales. That was good. Maybe he would finish soon, and anything further could wait until next time. He encouraged the human by wrapping his own hand over Kyle’s, pushing up and down his length. More leaked onto Rogelio’s stomach, and he thought that Kyle must be close. Unfortunately, it still wasn’t enough for Kyle.

Before Rogelio could push the human over the edge, he pulled away and practically attacked Rogelio’s pants. The lust in his eyes was almost something to be feared. Before the lizard could stop him, Kyle had Rogelio’s pants down to his knees. His expression immediately went from anticipation to confusion. The reason was obvious: Rogelio wasn’t presenting… well anything; he had been trying very hard not to up to that point. Kyle’s confusion turned into a silent question.

How did Rogelio explain without saying anything? His species anatomy was slightly different from a human’s; a male’s sexual organs weren’t always external. But the real problem was a different part of that: once he was out, it wouldn’t go back until he finished, which could get rather messy. It wasn’t the greatest thing to deal with. He knew there would be no way to convey that part, but at least he could convince Kyle he wasn’t actually female and that he hadn’t been lying to him for years.

Rogelio pointed to his slit then mimed with his hands it spreading open and his manhood coming out of it. Kyle seemed to understand, but mouthed part of another question. _Then why is it not…?_ He mimicked Rogelio’s hand signs. Rogelio shook his head, trying to think of some way he could say that it wasn’t because he wasn’t enjoying himself but because he couldn’t – not until he was sure how far Kyle was actually willing to go. He tried to think of a way to explain it, but came up empty.

Thankfully, Kyle seemed to understand well enough not to be discouraged, but that questioning look didn’t fully leave his face. Rogelio could interoperate it well enough: what did they do now? Well, if just kissing and a hand job wasn’t enough for the human, he had something else in mind for them to do. Though he supposed it sort of defeated his earlier explanation.

Rogelio reached down and pushed Kyle’s dick towards his slit, rubbing them together, and Kyle’s back arched at the sensation. Rogelio spread himself ever so slightly and started to push Kyle into him. There was another moment of confusion, then a look of concern. Rogelio reassured him with a kiss on the forehead. After he broke away, Kyle nodded, seeming up for it. Rogelio reached around and grabbed Kyle’s hips, pulling him deeper. Kyle’s mouth opened in surprise and Rogelio kissed him again before any sound could escape.

Once he was all the way in, Kyle was eager to take over. He thrust himself inside of Rogelio’s slit slowly, savoring the feeling. Rogelio was savoring it as well. The feeling would have been hard to describe to someone outside his species. It was something like his own base being rubbed. However he would have worded it, it felt good.

Kyle started picking up speed before too long. As he did, their hands sought each other’s and locked together, and that moment everything snapped into place.

Rogelio had been so focused as everything was happening that it hadn’t even dawned on him what it was they were doing until they were holding hands: he was having sex with his best friend. The idea would have been unfathomable to him just an hour ago. It had never even occurred to him that Kyle might have felt the way he did, but now that they were there – now that it was out in the open – he couldn’t imagine their relationship any other way. He loved the human, he cared about him more than he did himself, and it took all of this for him to realize that.

Rogelio was starting to feel Kyle rub against the tip of his own dick. Kyle must have felt it as well, because he broke their kiss and that hungry look in his eyes was back. Kyle pulled out and spun himself around before Rogelio could push him back in. The human must have misunderstood him after all, and had taken all of Rogelio’s prompting not as an alternative to what he wanted but as a way to stimulate it, and now he wanted to finish the job.

With his butt now in Rogelio’s face, Kyle started to lick Rogelio’s slit. Rogelio’s head rocked back from the shock of this new touch. He tapped Kyle’s leg softly to get him to stop, but the human wouldn’t be discouraged. He kept wanting more, and nothing was going to stop him. Rogelio could feel Kyle spreading him open with his fingers, trying to tease him out, and he realized there was little he could do at that point.

He supposed it was time to accept it. The human had made his decision, and so he would give him what he wanted. But first, the least he could do was help him get ready to deal with it.

Rogelio stuck a finger in his mouth to get it wet. With his other hand he grabbed Kyle’s butt, hoping to signal to him what he was about to do, but he seemed to be too focused in his own task. Rogelio took his finger out of his mouth and pressed it against Kyle’s entrance, giving him a second warning. That time Kyle stopped for a moment then resumed his licking with even more gusto than before. Rogelio took that as permission and slid his finger inside. He expected Kyle to freeze up again, but he just lightly pushed back against him instead. Perhaps the human had some experience with this then, at least personal experience. That would help things go smoother.

Kyle’s tongue was now touching Rogelio’s tip as it started to emerge. He seemed to be trying to get underneath it, to dig it out if he had to. Rogelio returned his eagerness by adding another finger to his own efforts. Rogelio’s heart was starting to race. It was starting to sink in that this was going to happen and his anticipation was beginning to mount. He was starting to imagine it in his head – Kyle bobbing up and down on top of him, the brain-shattering ecstasy of the human’s body squeezing him – and before he knew it his length slid out of his slit almost all at once.

In that moment, Kyle was perfectly poised for it to enter his mouth as it rose. He gaged a little and pulled back. Rogelio leaned to the side to make sure he was okay. He found the human staring at Rogelio’s cock in sheer shock. It wasn’t hard to figure out why.

Now that Rogelio could see both of theirs at once, he saw that it was _much_ bigger than Kyle’s – almost alarmingly so. A part of him feared Kyle would think it was too much and back out, but after a moment Kyle simply reached out and started to stroke it. Then he took it back in his mouth with the same eagerness he had before.

Rogelio, relieved, lost himself in the sensation of Kyle’s tongue swirling around him. The head seemed to be about all he could take into his mouth, because the rest of Rogelio’s length he started stroking with his hands. To say it felt amazing would have been an understatement. As Kyle sucked on his head, Rogelio couldn’t imagine anything felt greater. The human’s touch was so much more than his own could ever provide. Kyle started running his tongue up and down the shaft as well before returning to suck on the tip.

After everything else, it was proving to be too much for the lizard. The pressure was building in him to the point where, before long, he had to pull Kyle off by grabbing his shoulder.

In his surprise, Kyle let go of Rogelio with wet pop and they both froze once again. Rogelio gave Kyle a look to be quiet, and that this time he meant it. Kyle’s brow furrowed in frustration, saying it wasn’t his fault that time. Then, he started stroking Rogelio’s length again, asking if he should keep going. Rogelio shook his head and gave him a sly grin. Kyle immediately knew where he was going.

There was one more step to take.

Kyle’s eyes glazed over for a second – in fear or anticipation, Rogelio couldn’t tell. But before he could suggest it was okay if he didn’t want to, Kyle nodded in agreement. Rogelio was surprised. He honestly hadn’t expected that answer, but now that he had it, he wasted no time.

Rogelio spun Kyle around so their heads were facing each other again. He gave the human another kiss on the forehead. Kyle looked back to see Rogelio’s length resting on his rear, easily reaching up to the small of his back. It was his last moment to back out, but all Kyle did was cover his mouth with his hands so he could keep quiet and nod his readiness.

Rogelio needed no further encouragement. He lifted Kyle’s hips up without hesitation and rubbed the human’s cheeks along his length. Both wet from each other’s attentions, there was little resistance, but he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

By that point, Kyle was begging for it with his eyes. Rogelio was happy to oblige. He lined himself up with Kyle’s entrance and pushed in gently. He parted easily, even for Rogelio’s thick head. Immediately, Kyle’s breath grew quick and Rogelio stopped. He imagined it had to hurt, even if it felt good, but Kyle just took over and kept pushing himself down. His back arched as he went deeper, but he stayed silent. Rogelio wasn’t sure how much the human could take, but he just kept going, long past the point Rogelio thought would be possible for him.

Kyle didn’t stop until their hips met and all of Rogelio was inside of him. Once he was, Kyle’s eyes rolled back and he let out a long, slow breath through his nose. He rocked his hips back and forth a bit, as if to confirm it was really all in there. Rogelio could barely believe it himself. Kyle felt amazing inside. It was like every part of him was being squeezed by his warmth.

Since his hands were still covering his mouth, Rogelio helped him back up. As he did, Kyle sucked in another sharp breath. Rogelio pulled him up until just his head was left inside and then let him fall back down, slowing him near the bottom so their hips didn’t slap together enough to make noise. Kyle’s eyes were still rolled back into his head and his dick twitched between them. Clearly he liked that then.

Rogelio repeated the motion, picking up speed as he went and allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure as well. The pressure was building in him again, and this time he wasn’t about to stop it. But as his thrusts built, Kyle’s strength of will started to fail, and soft moans began to escape him that were quickly growing louder.

Rogelio stopped to try to get his attention, but Kyle kept on, lost in his own world. In a panic, Rogelio lifted the human up and flipped him onto his back. The lizard, now on top, covered Kyle’s mouth with one hand. With the other he tried to get his attention. It took a few moments, but the human finally came back to himself. Once he did, he gave Rogelio an oblivious look that simply asked why he had stopped. The lizard man rolled his eyes.

Confident now that he could stop Kyle’s noises again (if also his breathing) if need be, Rogelio pushed all the way back inside him again.

Kyle’s eyes squeezed shut in response, but another sound didn’t escape him. The human’s legs latched around Rogelio’s waist, trying to keep him in. The lizard went back and forth from watching Kyle’s cute face respond to being filled up, to his own dick as it disappeared inside him.

The pleasure mounting, Rogelio was at the tipping point once again. He tried to hold on for as long as he could, savoring the moment, but the feel of the human squeezing down on him was too much. He buried himself deep inside of Kyle one last time and unloaded his seed inside of his mate. Each pulse of bliss was greater than the last, and Rogelio hoped and felt like it could last forever.

Kyle came in the same moment, covering both their chests with a surprising amount of spunk. His legs went weak, slipping down Rogelio’s back.

Rogelio wiped the cum off his chest with his free hand and licked it clean. His other hand he pulled away from Kyle’s mouth, locking their lips together before a sound could escape him. Their tongue’s swirled together once more, mixed with Kyle’s cum, while the both basked in the afterglow.

After a minute, they broke away. Kyle looked up at Rogelio with a mix of satisfaction and love. He reached up and cupped Rogelio’s face and Rogelio nuzzled him in return.

Kyle started to push himself up, likely to get free and clean himself up before trying to get a little sleep in what was left of the night, but Rogelio pushed him back down as he thought he heard a yawn.

They both waited as a rustling noise followed it, and then Catra’s voice. “Morning already?” she said groggily.

It must have been later than they thought.

Rogelio quickly shifted position, curling himself into a ball, the way he usually slept, with Kyle tucked in the middle. The human twitched and seized from the movement, and Rogelio realized he was still inside of him. Too late now, he thought. He kept them both still, blanket still over them, and they waited as the others began to wake up and file out of the room to do whatever they did before breakfast call.

Finally, the sounds of movement began to still for long enough that Rogelio was ready to check if the coast was clear. Then Catra’s voice came again.

“Hey Rogelio, you seen Kyle anywhere this morning?”

Rogelio winced. She knew enough to know he was awake; what else did she know?

Rogelio wiggled his tail out from under the blanket and waved it side to side. Along with the gesture, he gave a growl that hoped conveyed that he didn’t know.

Fearing further question, or the blanket simply being pulled off of them, Catra eventually responded, “Alright, just make sure you both aren’t late for morning duty.”

Her footsteps faded away shortly after, and in their place grew the assurance that she knew something. Oh well, if she did, she didn’t seem to care enough to do anything about it. As long as any rumors didn’t start spreading.

After another minute, Rogelio peaked his head out to find that they were indeed alone. He threw the blanket off of himself and Kyle and let the human sit up on top him. This time as he moved, Kyle let out an audible gasp. He looked exhausted; he was leaning against Rogelio’s chest and practically panting. Their eyes met.

“That was… wow,” Kyle breathed.

Rogelio looked away, suddenly embarrassed by all they had done in the night. He had to admit he let himself get carried away. There was a million and one ways that could have gone wrong, plus he could have hurt Kyle like that – pushing forward without really asking and just taking his lack of resistance as permission. The human distracted him with a peck on the cheek.

“Please tell me we get to do that again sometime?” he asked.

That was enough to wipe away any of Rogelio’s doubts. All of it had been worth the risks just hear those words; just to see Kyle like that. He nodded firmly – a promise that things would not end there.

“Good. Now, I… think I need a hand here.” He moved his hips a little to remind Rogelio that he was still impaled on him. Rogelio grabbed Kyle’s hips and slowly helped him up, the human moaning the whole way. The head came out with an audible pop and Kyle practically collapsed on top of Rogelio. “Holy crap, that thing is insane,” he panted. Rogelio gave a bashful grin in response.

They held each other for a bit, and then Kyle sat up and began to gather their clothes. “How long until you’re uh… back to normal?” he asked, pointing to Rogelio’s still exposed member.

Rogelio shrugged. It had been a while since he’d even pleasured himself, so he wasn’t even sure anymore.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “I know you think you sound like a dying engine whenever you talk, but you can with me. You know I don’t mind.”

All of Rogelio’s embarrassment returned in a moment. That was a low blow coming from him. He knew his mastery of human language was weak, but he didn’t subscribe to Kyle’s belief that the best way to practice was simply speaking it.

Kyle sat down and leaned over him again. A smile on his face that words could never do justice. “I love you,” he said softly.

A warmth spread through him that he couldn’t describe. It was as though all of the human’s heat had filled him through, and he didn’t ever want it to leave.

Rogelio’s first urge was to just embrace the human in response, but he fought it down, and instead said, “I love you too.”


End file.
